The Baby in the Egg
by LadyLaneyOfRanger
Summary: ONE SHOT! A different idea of how Merlin and Arthur have a baby. Not born like a normal baby, the baby hatches from an egg. I could't sleep when I wrote this so it is rambling but funny. MerlinxArthur. Don't ask me what I was thinking; this is product of cramming for finals, exhaustion and an over active imagination


This is overly done, I am fully aware of that. I am only doing this because it is a Tuesday night and for some reason I can't fall asleep. Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin or any of the characters; but the idea of the child is mine. I will hunt you down if you even think about stealing this from me.

King Arthur stared at the egg in the cradle; he cocked his head to the side. He couldn't wrap his pea-sized mind around idea of a human child being born from an egg. He didn't know much about child conception and birth, only what he had learned from the other knights growing up, but he was pretty sure that a baby did not come from a baby-sized egg.  
"Still can't figure it out?" Arthur's husband of 4 years, Merlin, asked wrapping his arm around the kings waist. Rubbing his chin the king shook his head; it did not make sense at all.  
"Arthur, did anyone tell you where babies come from?" Merlin said sitting down in a chair next to the cradle.  
"Yes, well not officially. Still I am pretty sure that it doesn't come from a gigantic egg." The king said still dumbfounded.  
"You know that two men can not conceive a child, right?" The warlock asked smiling.  
"Yes, I am not that stupid. I still don't understand how our baby will grow in an egg." He was severely confused. "I understand that you created the egg and child out of magic, but why don't you carry the baby like a woman?" Arthur asked.  
"And where would this baby come out of me?"Merlin retorted.  
"Ummm… well. I don't know." "Exactly. That baby was created by taking both of our semen," The king winced at that word. "And using a spell to not only create the baby but also the egg, so that the baby can have a place to grow." the warlock explained to his lover.  
"Okay, but I still don't understand why you can't carry the baby and pop it out with magic?" The king said, pulling a chair next to his husband.  
"Arthur, I don't have the equipment to carry a child, you pea brain." "Okay, but why doesn't your magic just go 'bippity boppity boo' and make the 'equipment'." the grown king said making air quotes around the word 'equipment'.  
"You really are a dollophead aren't you? Magic doesn't work like that. I can't just change my gender." Merlin said joking with his lover.  
"But why an egg?" Arthur asked like a small child asking all those questions.  
Merlin ran his hand over his face, "Arthur, please stop trying to use your brain. Just except the fact that in 9 months there will be a baby and not an egg." Merlin said, exasperated.  
"Mhmm." the king mumbled still trying to figure out how in the world that a baby could be born out of an egg.

9 months later

Arthur had spent the past several days in his chambers with his lover, expecting the birth/hatching of their child. Merlin had explained that when the baby was ready they would use their magic to break the shell of the egg and be hatched.  
"Arthur, please stop pacing. You are stressing me out." Merlin said, tapping his foot repeatedly on the floor.  
"You expect me not to be nervous? We are about to have a child. How do we know that it won't have feathers or something! Birds have feathers and they come from eggs! Babies don't come from eggs!" The king snapped, soon apologizing for snapping at his husband. Merlin rubbed small circles on Arthur's lower back, he knew something was deeper than the fear of the baby having feathers.  
"What is really bothering you?" Merlin asked.  
"What… what if I am like my father?" Arthur stuttered as he turned to face the love of his life.  
"Arthur," Merlin said, stroking the side of the king's face. "You are a far greater man than your father. You have brought peace to Camelot. You have a great heart, greater than any man I know. Well, besides Gwaine when he sees his own reflection. I promise you, you will make an amazing father; and you will have me right here with you the entire time." "Promise?" Arthur asked with a sly smile.  
"I promise." Merlin said, enlacing his finger's with his husbands. Moments passed before they heard a cracking sound. They both spun on their feet to look in the cradle; right before the egg burst open, revealing a black haired blue eyed baby girl, and she had elvish ears. Merlin reacted, scooping the crying baby up into his arms to shush her. Arthur on the other hand took several steps back, unsure of what to do. When Merlin had wrapped the baby girl in the dull pink blanket, and she stopped crying.  
"Arthur, do you want to hold her?" Merlin asked, his eyes never leaving the baby. Arthur swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded. He stiffly took the baby from Merlin's arms, supporting her head he stroked her head, overwhelmed with pride. "Hello, baby" He whispered to the baby girl, playing gently with her tiny hands. He softened and smiled at the baby and then at his husband.  
"We did it." He whispered, the little girl nodding off in his arms. "What do you want to name her?" the king asked in partner "Ingrid; after your mother." Merlin said, smiling at the sight of his husband and his baby. Arthur smile grew larger if that was even possible. "Hi, princess Ingrid; I am your daddy." Arthur whispered to his baby girl, relieved that she didn't have feathers.

Review!


End file.
